


One More (하나 더).

by concupiscentia



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Tasty (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demigods, Kinda?, M/M, Sibling Incest, i mean yeah they do have a incestuous relationship but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscentia/pseuds/concupiscentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho was never well-liked. Hades children aren't very welcomed in the sage grounds of the academy. This had nothing to do with their personality or doings around the academy. It was rather because of his parent. Himeros’ children though… Himeros’ children are a box full of surprises. Daeryong and Soryong are a very, very special case in the demigod’s academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More (하나 더).

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as a fill in for prompt #73 on SMTheficathon, being now resposted here on my personal AO3.
> 
> You don’t need to know greek mythology to understand what’s being said (or even happening) around here, I guess I’ve explained everything during the story. If not, I’m sorry, I had no time to beta this fanfiction. Either way, enjoy it as much as I did writing!

The bed felt a little warmer in this cold, cold winter. Reason why the older male seemed to sleep better. Winter was never his favorite season at all, he blames it on his nature of Hades spawn. Yunho very much preferred the high temperatures of summer, which reminded him of the times when he and his father traveled to the underworld for a lovely trip -- if you can call it lovely at all. At least Yunho could have no harm there, once again his descendance acting on his side.

The reason why the bed was warm? It's a kind of messed up, confusing history. But the twins Daeryong and Soryong, both spawn of Himeros, were by his side, Daeryong on the right, Soryong on the left.

Being demigods, it was easy to know how they came to be. There is an academy for those demigods that is a parallel universe to the human one. This is the universe were gods can come in their truth selves, were mythological creatures are not mythological, because they exist. This is a territory located in earth which ordinary humans are not able to see nor walk upon it's grounds. Where every known demigod visits at least a season per year to affirm their conducts as children of immortal deities, to come to know what they are and who are their parents.

Yunho was never well-liked.

Hades children aren't very welcomed in these grounds. This had nothing to do with his personality or doings around the academy. It was rather because of his parent.

Yes, Hades.

While Yunho could do nothing about it, the bad reputation of being hell's spawn was huge, as none of his actual actions were noticed above it. Once Hades son, always Hades son no matter what. Not even Yunho, the Hades spawn. Just Hades son. He was treated differently, even from Poseidon and Zeus spawns. They were very rare, though.

Yunho was kind, despite everything. The misconception every living has of him has long stopped bothering him. Solitude was a state Yunho learned to deal with, even to enjoy. He just wasn't much more of a loner due to the constant visit of his father. Yeah, the demigod has never understood the reason behind the dislike over his father. At least has never witnessed him inferring the slightest harm to a living. Sometimes he blames the fame on Zeus. It wasn't difficult to know why, as their relationship has gotten worse for a long while, those hateful families relationships that are rather like a rollercoaster.

Well, at least the actual humans were neutral to it – which didn’t help at all, as it seems like none of his relationships with normal humans are bound to last. Yunho was just glad that he could have some fun here and there. Yet, something lacked. Of course, that fluttering feeling deep within, that makes your insides so warm.

At the academy though, as being an all demigods place, there is those daring ones. Mostly are other dark deities spawns, but Yunho can’t come to like those himself. Not even for the sheer reason of getting laid.

Himeros’ children though…

Himeros’ children are a box full of surprises for him. Still are, even with Daeryong and Soryong being well known to him by now.

Yunho remembers the very first time they met – at least one of them. That being Daeryong, who was playing at the river. It was a normal day at the academy, given that classes were pretty boring as always and no events other than the planned ones happened; Daeryong was the first to notice the Hades son walking upon wet grounds, messing almost shined shoes.  
At the time, Yunho didn’t know Daeryong’s parent. Barely ever heard of Himeros’ kind. So to say the other male was stunning at first, second, third glance was an understatement and that he didn’t know the reason why he was just so beautiful to his eyes.

Good for Yunho, though.

“So, missing classes or just walking around?” Daeryong began, eyes all on Yunho.

The other was snapped out from a daze. “Well—Yeah. You can say I’m just walking around to skip on something I really don’t need learning.” The smile easily cut the serious expression on his face, Yunho stepped even closer until his feet met cold water. “I’m way too conscious of what I can or not do and to what extents.”

“I can see.” Daeryong cocks an eyebrow amusedly, walking out of the water. “Must be easy to learn by yourself when you’re son of one of the three assholes.”

No surprises at all, that is, Yunho being known here. “Not at all.” Yunho sighed, watching the other cautiously and still a little confused as to why the fuck was this person so damn attractive. “You’d be surprised at how difficult it is, instead.”

“Do tell me.” Daeryong was then by his side, hazel eyes showing something in them that isn’t only curiosity.

“Why should I reveal details of my personal life to myself I came to know less than 5 minutes ago?” The threatening is implied in that sentence, voice kept low. “You shall first introduce yourself, as I have no idea who you are, but you probably know every little thing about me. The only Hades’ son here.”

Obviously Daeryong was disarmed after it, thus breaking into soft chuckles. “Okay, okay. I’m Daeryong, spawn of Himeros… God of sexual desire.” He smiles brightly, eyes forming crescents that give no innocent vibes at all.

So then that was the reason why he was in such an awe at the other… Himeros’ spawn, interesting. “This explains a lot of things, then.” Yunho hums after, throwing a knowing look at the other. “Aren’t you afraid of me, though?” He quirks the corner of his right eyebrow, expecting a positive answer, that never came.

“Not really. I am mostly curious to be honest,” he pauses for a tad bit, eyes _scanning_ Yunho up and down and the other swears he sees amusement in them. “really curious. Besides, dangerous situations are exciting… Can’t help but go in deeper. My nature, only.”

“So you think I will get laid with you?” Yunho snorts at it then hears the bell ringing and echoing through all the campus. “You don’t even know if I like dudes though, just because you are some little spawn of sexual desire doesn’t mean I want to fuck your loose ass.” Yeah he was a tad irritated, but couldn’t lie to himself like he was lying to Daeryong at the moment, because he indeed wanted to fuck that ass. “You sure are good looking though, gotta give you that.”

“This was a bit rude, you know.” Daeryong crosses his arms against his chest, the ringing bell signaling the beginning of another class ignored. “My ass isn’t loose at all, and I can assure you that,” A fucking sexy grin appears in his handsome face. “but I appreciate the compliment.” He uncrosses his arms, turns around to take three steps forward, giving a good look of his ass before turning around again. “I’d let you fuck that ass though. You’re hot, and I bet you can fuck an ass really good.” Well wasn’t Daeryong being really straightforward? “Unless you’re not into fucking, but the other way around. Anyways, my dorm is Thales 3-22. Either to talk or whatever else, visit me.”

Yunho was left behind, confused and amused at the same time.

Ok maybe he was up to fucking an ass after a while.

But it didn’t happen that day, and not with Daeryong.

That because two weeks later he met Soryong. It was quite late, past midnight, as Yunho went out of his dorm to walk (yeah he enjoyed the night too) and have a good inhale of fresh air, in the deadly silent campus. But in the middle of his walk, there was a known silhouette walking towards him, alien to his presence as it seemed.

Good opportunity to try something _dangerous_ , as Yunho remembered Daeryong saying. Also, to relieve some of the stress he accumulated these two weeks. Didn’t the other offer himself, anyways?

When he got closer, Yunho attacked him: A hand on his mouth, the free arm hooking around his hip, pressing Soryong against him. Soryong screamed at the sudden attack, wiggling on Yunho’s hold. “Sh, don’t scream. We are going to have fun now.” Yunho whispered, Soryong panicked, not ceasing to try breaking free from the hold. The Hades spawn grip was strong, though, and it was useless to try it (not that the smaller knew of it). “I will admit I thought of you while jerking off, how could it be to fuck your loose ass.” By that time, they were walking up to Daeryong’s dorm, that is, Thales 3-22.

Soryoung had stopped protesting. Reason being that Daeryong shared the history about Yunho. Instead, he even started playing the victim there, in a much better way. His hand brushing against Yunho’s crotch purposefully, something the other noticed.

When they did reach the door, Yunho whispered, “be good and don’t scream. Open the door, Daeryong.” What Soryong did, expecting his brother to be there, asleep or not.

Turned out he wasn’t there, and Soryong didn’t want to stop the Hades son at all. Damn, he looked ferocious, dangerously hot and fuck if he didn’t want that dick deep in him. “Come and get me, Yunho.”

This the other did. Soryong woke up to an empty spot beside him, plus a really sore ass, barely being able to make his way to the bathroom.

To say Daeryong was mad at him wasn’t surprise, using the advantage of being almost identical to him. Soryong didn’t mind Yunho calling him Daeryong last night, at all. They could talk about it later, as the taller promised to visit for a second round because “he wasn’t quite satisfied yet” besides having gone two fucking rounds.

The thing was: Yunho shocked state as he eyed the twins.

“Holy fuck.” Was everything Yunho could say for a moment after entering the room, eye shifting from Daeryong to Soryong. “Who did I—“

“Soryong.”

… !! “Shit.”

Daeryong gave him an amused look. “You fucked my brother thinking it was me. Honestly, Yunho.”

Soryong hugged his brother from behind, grinning. “He was so good though.” Looking at Yunho, he smirked widely. “Biggest I’ve seen in a while, I’d say ever.”

“Come on Soryong not everything is about size.” Daeryong shook his head, leaving Yunho ignored for a while, earning a cough from him.

“Let’s not talk about my dick, we have a situation here.” Yunho growled, daring to open holes direct to the underworld.

“What’s done is done. I still want you to fuck my ass, though, even more after what Soryong told me.” Soryong kissed his brother’s cheek, gluing their bodies even more. Yunho didn’t want to get turned on by it at all, but was getting.

“Wait this is confusing as fuck. This blood running in our veins is so fucked up, what the hell?” He growled, a hand lifted telling them to stop for a while. “First, what are you guys doing to me, really? Are you guys using some of your powers on me?”

“No.” both said, at the same time.

“You two have no problems with sharing the same person?”

“No.” Again, at the same time. Must be twins thing…

“And what the fuck are you two doing, this is pretty much incest.”

“This is normal for us, we were each other’s first.” Soryong explained, sounding so damn natural about it all. “Isn’t like the gods didn’t do it once or twice, too…”

Yunho was so frustrated, so damn frustrated. “I don’t think I should be surprised, but I can’t help.” Yet, something down there was giving life signals and Yunho was wearing track pants. Yes, good Yunho… because now you won’t have ways to hide a boner. The traitor expanding to the right side of his boxer briefs. “I swear you guys are doing something.”

 

Soryong finally speaks. “I may or may not have. But I don’t think it was that strong okay, normally it would make one have an instant boner.”

Yunho is already tired, at least mentally. “I’m gonna go. This is too much to take.” Not what he meant, now that he pauses and thinks about it… Both are indeed… hot… and… cute too… they can do wonders if together… right?

“Don’t go… You came here to do something, right?” Daeryong detangles himself from Soryong, his shirt snuggly against his skin. “Soryong told me, as I said before. We are like one… Don’t need to think much…”

He had a point though. Still two individuals… Yunho’s head is a mess of thoughts. “I swear this is driving me crazy.”

“Hey, let us take care of that, then.”

Conflicted as he was never before, Yunho grumbles lowly and shoves Daeryong against the nearest wall. “Fuck you,” and he grumbles again, remembering the other “fuck him, too.”

“Fuck us both.” Daeryong licks his lips, lowering his hands to grasp on Yunho’s pants’ waistband.

Yunho growls.

 

 

 

You could never say that what they had between them was normal, because they weren’t normal in the first place – normal being the fully human, not half god. Not even his conflicted mind was strong enough to make Yunho stop coming to their dorm, or to accept them when one of them (or both) knocked on his room (being Hades son gave him this “special” treatment, because no one wants to be his roommate). Several times a week, days straight even. Other times they slept in his room just so they wouldn’t have the burden of walking a few minutes to each other’s dorm.

Surely when it happened, there was no danger of walking up to a mythological monster sneaking in the academy’s shadows. Which the Hades son remembers well – having saved Daeryong from being shred into pieces by a minotaur that suddenly broke into the academy’s supposedly safe ground (for Zeus’ sake, how can those deadly dangerous creatures even break into the academy’s grounds? Must be Tartarus doings…) by summoning an almost real army of undead creatures to fight it, not to say that once it was almost defeated, Yunho created a gate to the underworld, sending all these creatures back into where they belong.  
No surprises he was knocked out after using just so much power, Daeryong suffering minor harms after the minotaur successfully threw random stuff towards him. Next morning, at the academy’s ward, Yunho woke up to a smiling Daeryong caressing his cheek – a silent “thank you” was spoken, letting the older know that it was all worth it and that Daeryong was truthfully thankful; even though he collapsed again after a few minutes, sleeping for the next eleven hours. By then, there was no one around anymore.

 

 

Yunho couldn’t lie that this semester was different, really different – if saving someone was a sign of that. He got to learn a lot about a kind that he didn’t before, using the oh-so-empty-like-a-desert-with-even-the-hay-ball-rolling-around library to read about Himeros and his children. But some words hurt deep within… Yes. Things like “don’t feel real love easily, unless his parent so wishes and bless their relationship.” “Usually feel the need to exchange partners.” “Can’t stay faithful for long.”

It troubles his thoughts so much that even when the academy time is over, they linger in his “normal human” life. Since the academy season was over, it was time for him to be released and go back to normality (not like academy life wasn’t normal for him, you know.) Really, really troubles his mind.

So much that Hades seems to sense it.

 

His son was typing down an important contract of his client when Hades surprises him by the bedroom’s door.

“Yunnie?” It startles him a little, being focused on the laptop’s screen.

“Holy fuck, dad!” Yunho throws a book at him, easily blocked mid-air. “Told you to stop with the surprises. Just use the damn telepathy and tell me you’re coming.” He sighs and closes the laptop.

“Alright, alright. I will tell you when I’m coming from now on. But don’t throw books at me, it’s rude.” A cheeky grin appears on the seeming-like ahjussi next door. Honestly his father had the weirdest taste on humans when descending upon human universe. “Can you be happy I’m here?”

“Yeah, yeah. You know I’m happy for you coming see me every time. That you actually gives zero fucks that Zeus doesn’t like it.” Yunho walks towards his father, hugs him tight and almost pulls the air out of his lungs. “And please stop with these weird looking ahjussis. Even though this one looks really friendly.”

Hades laughs then nods, breathing when Yunho allow him to after holding him so tightly. “His name is Lee Sooman, anyways. Thought he was friendly enough to make up for all the time I didn’t visit you there.”

Detangling himself from Hades, Yunho shakes his head fairly. “I know you can’t go there sometimes, no need to apologize.” Then walks to sit down on the sofa, laptop forgotten for a while.

Hades has the knowingly look, Yunho notices when staring him in the eyes.

“Spit it out.”

“I know everything about you and those Himeros horny rabbits.” Hades indeed spits it out.

Yunho snorts. “I didn’t doubt about it.”

“Be careful.” Hades begins, having his own seat by the furniture next to the sofa. “It’s not bound to be, sometimes,” sighing, he looks lovingly at Yunho. “I will send both to tartarus if they hurt my baby’s feelings. I’ve had quite a few experiences with some of these.”

Yunho snorts a second time. “Not a baby. I can take care of myself, and send people straight to Tartarus too. Remember? I’m your son. Your _brilliant_ son.”

The god smiles widely and looks down, agreeing mutely. “But I’m feeling a good thing coming from it. Himeros visited me recently, too.” At the end of the sentence, his son looked up at him. “Was very positive about your… strange relationship… and if they so want it, they’ll have the permission granted.”

“Do you even think I want something serious with them?” Yunho frowns, lying to both of them.

“I know you.”

He looks at the window, frustrated. “Yeah, fuck it. I may or may not be into them more than I should. But they are great, and indeed a single package. Why is this so hard?” Grumbling, he plops down on the sofa and fists his hair. “I didn’t even ask their address or something.”

Hades grins, walking to the shadow on the corridor. “Don’t worry, they know where you live. Probably will come here in the next few days,” Yunho freezes. Oh well. “And before you ask, it was Himeros who told them. I may or may not let it escape when I was talking to him.”

Just when Yunho is about to throw another book at him, Hades disappears in thin air and makes his victory laugh echo inside his son’s head.

Honestly, a father like this… Yunho shakes his head and deepens his body onto the sofa, without knowing a smile adorns his handsome features, in a subtle way of showing how excited he was. Such a contrast, he caught himself laughing softly.

The paper can wait a little more.

 

 

 

“Daeryong,” Looking above the screen of his phone, Yunho frowns at the lack of pants, but a shirt that covered most of the other’s boxers – his shirt! “Why are you—“

“Was easier to get, and Soryong was sleeping so it was less risky getting it without waking him up.” Unabashedly he walked around the whole place, as if it was something usual… The thing is… Daeryong is in Yunho’s place, and barely has been there for two days. “Is there something to eat?”

Perhaps the sight amused him, but also annoyed a tad bit. Daeryong really was comfortable in his skin… So were Yunho’s eyes looking at the other. “No,” the older sits up and points to the clock and signs that is indeed late. “I left early, had a quick meal out. Didn’t want to wake you two up.”

Daeryong nods, looks around before walking towards the kitchen. “Want to eat something now?”

“… you know how to cook?” Yunho follows him to the kitchen, curious eyes scanning every little move… to be honest, checking a round pair of asscheeks in display after Daeryong bends down to get a pan. “Oh sweet—“

“Stop checking me out and tell me what you want. Unless you want to eat _me_.” So straightforward really.

“Wouldn’t be a bad idea.” As Daeryong straightens his back, Yunho press his front against the smallers back, arms wrapping around his waist. “Why can’t I get enough of you two?” voice becoming one or two octaves lower. “What kind of sorcery.”

The smaller snorts and presses back. “You sure that you’re not the one throwing some spells around to catch not one, but two spawns of Himeros?” The younger slides a hand between them, filling his palm with the other’s crotch.

“You now have a really good point.” Leaning down to press feather-light kisses on his shoulder, Yunho’s breath hitches at the teasing, at feeling Daeryong’s fingers enticing him. “Does it mean I’m special?”

“Probably.” Daeryong says simply before turning around on his heels, Yunho pressing them even closer. By now the himeros’ son hand was inside Yunho’s pants tugging on his cock, pumping to full hardness. “I’d say more than it because I’m now choosing you instead of food.”

Lust fills him up, but even so, Yunho laughs softly before pressing their lips together to kiss the air out of Daeryong’s lungs as his own hands slide down the slender back, directly to the curve of his asscheeks, groping them tightly.

Thing is, Soryong wakes up at that very moment, missing someone beside him – that is, his brother.

Takes a while for him to properly get up and wash his face, just then going to search around the apartment. The scene he is welcomed with doesn’t surprise him at all, thus why he doesn’t make a mere sound, but instead watches silently by the kitchen’s entrance.

Soryong watches the Hades son placing his brother up on the sinker, each other’s bottom clothes down on the floor, forgotten until later. As if sensing something, Daeryong looks at the entrance and smirks widely, whispering on Yunho’s ear. “Soryong is awake, let’s make a show for him.” Hand pumping the older’s cock slowly. “Fuck me good, Yunho.” And makes sure Soryong can read his lips.

The older’s cock twitches on the other’s hold, a grunt vibrating his chest. “Sure I will.” Yunho turns his head to make eye contact with Soryong, who smirks at him and doesn’t make a move, putting attentive eyes on the obscene scene.

“Make sure to not mess the kitchen too much. So sad you’ve left me out of the fun.” Soryong finally voices out, reaching down to stroke his already rock hard cock. “Do you keep lube all over the house, Yunho?” The older shows him the middle finger, Soryong licks his own lips. “Not me, but Daeryong.”

“You’re next, then.” Yunho says while mouthing his way down to Daeryong’s collarbone. The later pulls Yunho closer as his legs tighten around his hips.

“Doubt you’ll have any energy after it.” Soryong dares, sitting on a chair nearby, legs spread as he keeps on stroking himself.

“Stop talking to him and fuck me already.” Daeryong growls lowly against Yunho’s ear, short nails scratching the back of his neck.

The Hades son was going to go crazy, happily even, but still. His body overheating at the concupiscence, at the whole that were those two little spawns of sexual desire.

Guiding himself to Daeryong’s entrance was a hard task at the moment, his body slightly trembling at the overwhelming lust; Good thing the other helped him, spreading nicely for Yunho, making way as the thickness slowly stretched him open, inch by inch filling him up. Daeryong moaned and moaned, the sounds strangled inside his throat, muffled as his lips were claimed by Yunho’s. Moments after, Yunho was shoved to the hilt, balls and chest pressed against Daeryong’s body as the later clung tighter to him.

Soryong could shoot his load just at the sight. Yunho looked predatory, ready to devour his prey, which was his brother. His hand started fisting his down girth.

At the same time, Yunho twitched and pulsated inside the older brother, hands on each side of his hips to get him steady before anything else. He knew he could start moving, and he did once he felt sharp teeth nibbling down his jawline, encouraging him to do so. The long, dragged moan that left Daeryong’s lips was like gasoline to a burning fire, as it went directly to Yunho’s ear, hips moving faster by the second, his fingers being tattooed on Daeryong’s skin with such strength used to steady him on the sinker.

Soryong beats his cock in the same rhythm Yunho trusts deep into his brother, the skin slapping skin sound being a beautiful and melodic song to his ears. Yes, he also loved to hear his bother moan, even more when the person fucking him was Yunho. He loved the way they fit, the way Daeryong’s heels pressed Yunho against him, wanting him just that deep inside, that close to him. Soryong knew his brother, knew every little gesture and reaction, knew that when he let out even little strangled moans, it was true, from sheer pleasure and inability from holding it back at the overwhelming sensation.

“Fu—ck, right there Yunho. Fuck me.” He growls to the taller man, reaching down between them to fist his leaking cock, desperately wanting the feel of his orgasm ripping him. Yunho skillful hips were part of the reason why he acted and said such things in the first place, because no one has ever made him feel so good that quickly – not even his brother. “Fuck.”

A sudden halt left him confused, looking into Yunho’s face. He was panting, sweat already making a thin layer over his skin. The Hades spawn detangled himself from Daeryong and pulled his cock out of him, manhandling the younger easily to stand in front of his brother. “Suck him off, Soryong.” Is what he said after turning the other around, earning a surprised gasp from Daeryong. It’s the very first time he willingly added the other brother to his intercourse. “I want this cute to get jelly legs when we finish.” Yunho’s hands fitted exactly where they left red tattoos that were for sure going to bruise deeply.

Daeryong wasn’t allowed to protest, he in fact didn’t want to protest. The next second, he was again filled with Yunho’s thickness, a moment later a pair of warm lips engulfed him very easily – like fuck! This probably is what being in Olympus feels like. Yunho’s merciless hips wreck him from behind, Soryong’s skillful mouth engulfs his leaking cock just right… and he’s sure he won’t last longer, hands searching his brother’s shoulder as he moans out an “I’m going to fucking cum!” before he feels the wet heat abandoning his cock, switched by a very tight fist, pumping the cum out of his balls. The orgasm is blinding, his whole body seemingly hit by a truck, trembling at each shoot of white thick liquid.

Daeryong can’t stay standing on his feet, thus why Yunho pulls out and embraces his body, kissing his neck and shoulder as he go down his high.

Soryong by the way is so turned on he swears his cock is going to explode if nothing is done. Yunho does notice that, in time with Daeryong pulling away from him to probably leave the way to his needy brother.

Yunho sits down waiting the other, who comes in a second to engulf his throbbing cock. Well, this is what he could call eager. Soryong takes in all the way down, relaxing his throat that even so threatens to clamp around the twitching cock, and does one or two times before he pulls away to breath. Yunho is a mess, because damn, this is how you suck a cock. Soryong seems to read his mind, smirks up at him and wrap a hand around the base of his cock, pumping while his lips work the upper half.

He knew he wouldn’t last long, reason why being the fact he just fucked Soryong’s brother – like how can one last forever with such duo? Because Yunho couldn’t as he felt the orgasm building up his entire system and numbing his senses. He grunts, moans out unabashedly as he explodes inside Soryong’s mouth, thick shoots of cum filling it, but the younger swallows quite willingly and even humming loud at the taste, sucking every little drop to not let any of it waste.

Soryong also cums right after he’s done swallowing Yunho’s seed, having fisted his own cock crazily to relieve the pressure.

They’re all so wasted after it. Yunho especially, who woke up so early, who had the most work to please two insatiable demigods.

Soryong ends up making their meal while Yunho cleans the mess on the floor, Daeryong helping a little as his back was too sore to do more.

 

 

 

Winter comes, the season Yunho hates the most, the season he wishes there was academy to fill his schedules instead of a normal human life.

Though this winter was different.

Daeryong and Soryong having decided to live in his apartment suddenly, like it was no big deal. “We are always here, anyways.” Is what Daeryong said, dropping their stuff in the middle of the living room before walking into Yunho’s arms, kissing his lips. “Deal with us.”

Yunho thinks it will be problematic, but he loves it. Loves it to no ending. After all, his father was wrong. Yunho was never this happy in his entire life.

 

A shaking comes from his left side, a mumbling lowly coming from Soryong. “Go back to sleep you don’t have to work today. You never have to work, Hades can give you all shit you want. This is so frustrating.”

Yunho frowns then smiles, hugging him close, feeling Daeryong scooting closer. “Can’t. I must feel like I do something to live on my own.”

“Idiotic thought, we could have so much more fun.” Soryong whines, hiding his head on the crook of Yunho’s neck.

The hades’ son chuckles, warm all over. “No, my live seems perfect the way it is now.”

“That is, until Zeus decide to fuck up and cease with our peace. You are son of Hades, beware.”

Yunho widens his eyes in realization, then shakes his head. “Oh fuck.”

“Do you need to relax now, though?” Daeryong humps him slowly as Soryong palms him through the pants.

“Stop.”

“No.” both say at the same time.

The last thing he expected at the time was Hades voice echoing inside his head, but it happened. Fucking unbelievable. “Told you it was dangerous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
